Crystal Valour: The New Gems
by Thaila6655
Summary: Our crystal gems have finally found a team made of good gems: the Crystal Valour.


After they came back from the centre of the Earth, from their latest check of the Cluster, the Crystal Gems, and Peridot, were about to make a new plan to defeat it.

'Boy, have you seen how big that thing is?!' Amethyst said with a very scared face.

‚'I told you!' Peridot said. 'Homeworld worked at it for ages. They were not supposed to fail this project!'

'And it was breathing, i felt it!' Pearl said with her thypical frout.

'It's about to emerge! That thing is not far from reaching its final size.'Garnet said. If we won't action fast, the consequences will be catastophic! We must destroy it imediately! Well... ideas?'

'What?! I thought you were the one with the ideas!' Peridot said.

'No way! That thing is colossal! I'm af... not ready!'

'You were about to say ''afraid'', weren't you? Oh my stars! Garnet is afraid! We cannot do anything! THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD!'

'Pearl, you're overreacting... again!' Amethyst replied.

'I'M NOT OVERREACTING! Maybe you do, BECAUSE I'M VERY CALM!'

'Hey, hey, HEY! I don't care about who does what! The Cluster will emerge,and we're not ready!' Peridot shouted.

'Peridot's right!' Garnet said, taking off her glasses. 'We must build something quick! To face it!'

'Yeah! Maybe if i will go back to the kindergarden and get more drills, we can build an invincible robot!' Peridot said with a smile on her face.

‚Good one! And if we eill atache Rose's light cannons at it, it'll be 100% invincible! What do you think, Steven?'

Steven was sad. His friends were making a plan to destroy the most powerful weapon and he just thinks about the dream he had last night.

He was hanging out with Connie on the beach, and ,then, a huge wave brought Malachite on the shore! She made a giant water fist, preparing to hit them. Steven knew that Jasper took the control of the fusion. Connie ran away. He was left alone with the „water beast". He was hopeless. But then a massive soundwave knocked Malachite down, breaking the fusion. Lapis was laying confused on the sand. She was asleep. Jasper got lost into the ocean. Steven was left speechless. That soundwave saved his life. He was wandering where did it came from. Then four shadows (a dark one, a white one, a green one, and a yellow one) appeared. The dark one knelt down in front of Steven and whispered at his ear: "Very cool dream you had, lil' boy!". Then he woke up. He was still confused. Who were the four shadows? Are they good? If they are, can they help the Crystal Gems?

'Steven... what do you think?' Garnet asked.

'Guys, do you think that us, Homeworld and those corrupted gems are the only gems exsisting?' Steven replied.

'I don't think! I'm sure!' Pearl answered. 'Or, at least, we have never seen more.'

'UM... GUYYYYS!' Peridot shouted. 'THE GROUND IS SHAKING!'

'OH, NOO! IT'S THE CLUSTER!'Garnet said. 'BUT IT'S TO EARLY! I DIDN'T EXCEPT!'

'THAT'S IT! WE'RE DOOMED!' Amethyst screamed.

'STEVEN, PERIDOT! GET INTO THE TEMPLE! WE CAN HANDLE IT!' Pearl decleared.

'DON'T TO TELL ME TWICE!' Peridot said.

'BUT, I'M A GEM, TOO! I WANNA HELP!' Steven said.

'Fine, but stay behind us!'

The beach got demolished. The sand was replaced with lava. The Cluster has awakened.

'GUYS, I DON'T WANNA BE NEGATIVE, BUT I'M SURE THIS WON'T HAVE A HAPPY END!'

'You're not negative, Amethyst, you're realistic! It is a great difference!'

'OH, NO! IT SAW US! GEMS, TIME TO HIT IT! **MAXIMUM POWER!** '

Then the fight began. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl hit the Cluster with all their forces. But it was useless.

'IT'S NOT WORKING! WE CAN'T HANDLE IT!'

'IT WAS AN HONOR TO BE IN A TEAM WITH YOU!'

'I LOVE YOU, GUYS!'

The gems were prepared for their ending, but then something happened. A huge soundwave knocked out the Cluster! It was done. Only the gem shards left. The gems were in a shock. Amethyst fainted, Pearl started to scream and Garnet and Steven were looking to see where that soundwave came from. Garnet saw something on the top of the mountain.

It was the shadows from Steven's dream. But they looked different. They had bodies, faces, even GEMS!

'WHAT THE HECK? How did you defeat it?' Garnet asked.

'It's Hematite's worth.' the "white shadow" replied.

'So we know a name! Three to go!' Pearl said.

'I heard about you, crystal gems!' Hematite, a.k.a. "the dark shadow" said. 'I have followed you, learned about you, I even showed up in Steven's dream. It is the time to meet you better. But, first, meet us. We are the "Crystal Valour" team. Our job is the same as yours My name is Hematite. That white grey girl with the cheek cracked is Howlite. The guy with long hair is Emerald. And the girl with futhuristic glasses is Heliodor.

'um... okaaay...' Garnet replied still in shock. 'Otherways, thanks for saving us! You saved the Earth. How can we thank you?'

'Just making our duty, maam!' Heliodor said.

'Well, I think you can help us with something!' Hematite said. Our base was destroyed by a sandstorm. We need a place where we can... ya know... spend our lives!

'The temple can be big enough for...'

'AWESOME!'Howlite exclaimed. 'C'mon, guys! Time to get used!'

'Does that have an oven?' Emerald asked. 'I wanna make a turkey to celebrate!'

'SURE IT HAS!' Steven replied.

'Hey, Steven...' Hematite said. 'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'For the dream you had last night!'

'You're welcome...'


End file.
